And Lockewood Found: Friendship First
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: it was raining the night that Bree found Psycho and when she had found him he was heart broken because his girlfriend Adalyn broke up with him and after Psycho went for a long walk to clear his head he ended up meeting Bree that very night and when her family's farm is in danger they will go on a unforgettable Adventure to save it. [Credit goes to imaginarytoon1 ][on hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Beatrice Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Abbot Birchwood and Scarlett Birchwood goes to imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis &amp; Disney**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

**I hope you like this first chapter of this and I will work more on it when I can**

* * *

[Bree's Pov]

well it was raining, and my older brothers Lawson, Byron and Tyrone were outside trying to get the farm animals to get inside

yeah I live on a farm, but my brothers and dad do all the hard work while I stay out of the way like I'm told.

my mom Gwendolyn or Gwen as she is called by my dad, she tries to talk my dad Barron into letting me help out around the farm

but he always says no, guess he doesn't trust me after I had tried to help those last few times in the past.

so what if I made a few mistakes

it didn't mean I was a bad daughter right?

but some times dad made me feel like I was because how I couldn't do anything right in his eyes.

I'm my parents only daughter and my older brothers seem to have my dad's full trust with the work on our family's farm.

you see years ago before me and my brothers were born my dad came here to Texas to start a farm because it was his dream to run a farm

and well it was just him at first until he met mom who back then went by Gwendolyn Birchwood

I never met my mom's family but she does talk about them, like her older brother Abbot and how well he was doing and her younger brother Cornelius

at times got himself into trouble at times when he was just a little boy back when they all were younger...

I forget that if she said any other names of any other siblings she might have because I wasn't really listening half the time.

I'm not really close with anyone of my family after what happen last year that cause my dad not to trust me

and it didn't help that I got my dad mad even more by dressing how I do now and even getting the right side of my nose pierced.

it wasn't even that noticeable, it was small and round and wasn't even a real nose pierced because it was a clip on

the only piercing that was real was the ones on my ears, I have two earrings on the right side of my ear and on my left ear I have three.

I'm wearing fishnet arm warmers,

two black leather spike bracelets,

black leather spike choker (that goes around the neck by the way.),

and I'm wearing a black sleeveless shirt and a black skirt with purple tights

and black boots.

I have emerald eyes and dyed black hair, I did have a white type blonde hair but I decided to turn it into a black color and I make sure to keep it that way every time it goes back to the white blonde color...

it only reminds me of my old self and the day I made my dad not have any faith in me.

I decided to head outside to check if maybe my brothers need any help with the animals

I grab my black sleeveless hooded jacket and I put it on and place my hood over my head as I headed outside.

and I could see that my brothers were having trouble getting the cow inside the barn.

"you all need any help?"I ask and of course they tell me the same thing that they all ways seem to do when I would ask if they need any help and or if I ask if I can help...

"No and don't you dare try to help, you know what happen the last time you tried to help and we don't need that to happen again!"Lawson said to me

as he was trying to pull the cow inside with the help of my other two older brothers.

"yeah whatever like why did I even ask."I said but they didn't hear me because they were too busy with trying to get our family's cow get inside and out of the rain that was starting to come down more and more by the minute.

I decided to take a long walk to clear my head of all the things wrong in my life and how I wish I didn't do anything wrong that day that I wish I could forget but I can't because I was reminded by both my dad and brothers on it like it was all my fault...

as I was walking I couldn't help but feel like I would never meet anyone besides my mom who would understand me

but who would of thought that day that I would meet someone who would be needing my help as well as I need them because of what has been happening in our lives.

**to be continued**

* * *

**I will try to work on Chapter 2 when I can but I hope you like this first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Beatrice Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Abbot Birchwood and Scarlett Birchwood goes to imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis &amp; Disney**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

**well here is Chapter 2**

**oh and as for Bree's Age she is going to be younger than Beatrice, Tommy and Bernice**

**so I think in like a few days or maybe 'next month' into the story she will turn sixteen years old**

**I will need to figure out what month her birthday will be but in the 2012 timeline she will turn 16 years old**

**I will need to figure out what month her birthday can be, so for the first few chapters she will be 15 years old**

**anyway I hope you like this chapter  
**

**and maybe I will have Bree's birthday be in Chapter 3 or 4.**

* * *

Psycho was hugging himself as he tried to keep warm from the freezing rain

and he lets out a big sneeze as he feels himself shiver all through out his body

he was lost he knew that for sure and he wish that he could try to win back Adalyn but would things go back to what they were before they broke up?

so many things were said and yet he couldn't help but think she was right...

he couldn't help but wish he knew when he had lost her love...he couldn't help but just wish that he could meet a girl who would love him and wouldn't leave him...

Bernice once told him he shouldn't rush into love, because he would only get hurt in the end like she had been with her crush on Wheezy

and from what she told him, she learn that she wasn't really in love with Wheezy and only had a crush on him, to which wasn't nothing like the real type of being in love.

and for strange reasons he was starting to think that his love for Adalyn was that too, nothing more than a crush...to which cause him great emotional pain...

"Pretty Girly's Sister Cutie Girly was right...it was just a crush."Psycho said sadly as the water from his tears fell on to the ground as he hugs himself and was siting under a old oak tree.

he didn't feel like getting out of the rain or seek shelter, he didn't see the point

because he just wanted to be alone with his misery and knowledge of knowing he would never find a girl who could look past his insane personality and crazy giggles and see him for him and still love him.

as he feels the raindrops hit his head and one raindrop slides down his forehead and to his nose and the raindrop drops from his nose as he keeps crying

but it soon stops raining on him as he notice that the rain has stop falling on him

he then looks up and saw a girl who was dress in what Bernice explain to him as punk looking clothes which is what Bernice was known to wear at rare times.

and what Psycho notice was not just the fact she was wearing black lipstick

but the fact she was holding a umbrella over his head.

"I don't know whats going on or why your crying but...you can come with me to my house and get warm by our fireplace, I didn't really suspect to find a toon while I was going for a walk or to learn that toons are real...but anyway come on lets get you out of the rain."she said as she reach down and picks him up and started to carry him back to her family's house.

Psycho was a little surprise to find this girl helping him out and would be so generous and help him out in his time of need

and they just met.

"my name is...Psycho...whats yours?"he said in between sniffles.

"Bree...Bree Lockewood and this place your in is my family's land by the way, just in case you are wondering where you are."she said as she keeps walking and heading to the house as the rain started to come down harder.

"oh..."Psycho said in a small voice as he felt bad about trespassing on her and her family's land.

"you got a name too?"Bree asks him and bringing him out of his own thoughts.

"Psycho, my name Psycho."he said as he notices that they had arrived at her house and were now at the front door and Bree opens the door and the two of them go inside.

it was a few hours later and Psycho was siting by the fireplace trying to get warm

him and Bree had started to talk and he explain to her that what happen between him and his ex-girlfriend and how he ended up there on her family's farm.

"you know Psycho, you shouldn't worry so much on what girls think and don't worry so much about falling in love just because you made a mistake with that one girl...and even though it was a crush, you will know what real love feels like once you meet the right girl so don't worry about it, just be happy that you didn't figure it out too late in later years if you two had still been together and find out you weren't really in love."Bree said

"you are right Bree, that is why I'm not going to fall in love or have a crush again...no need to be hurt again."Psycho said as he hugs himself and looks mad as he looks at the fire in the fireplace as he watches the fire dance. (not really dancing, the fire is just moving around.)

"don't say that Psycho, just give it time and you will love again...I may not know much about being in love since I never been in love and I'm only fifteen years old and my birthday isn't until a few days but I can understand that you can't rush love and just try being a friend to the next girl you think your falling in love with, then when the time is right tell her how you feel, don't give up on finding your special someone, you will find her someday don't worry about falling in love for now okay? besides you can do so much better than that girl you talk about and from the sounds of it she might not even been in love with you and just had a small crush on you and she might of fell in love with another guy and that is the reason why she ended things with you in such a way."Bree said to him as she places a hand on his shoulder as to give him comfort.

he couldn't help but smile at this as he looks up at her "you could be right and it would explain why she wanted to call it quits with me."Psycho said as he places a hand over the hand that was on his shoulder and he stands up and looks up at her with a small yet sad looking smile that look like he was trying to be happy but really he was still sad.

he moves his hand off her own hand that was still on his shoulder and she moves her hand away from his shoulder and then she watches Psycho go over to the window and watch the rain as it look like it wasn't going to stop any time soon for him to leave and head back to his home or to The Birchwood's home.

"you can stay here until the rain stops, come on I will show you to the guest room."Bree said as he looks up at her and nods his head and then he follows her out of the living room and to where the guest room is.

he might have to call the other toon patrol and tell them where he is after he sleeps first because he was tired from what all that has happen today.

**to be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi and Austin Jakobe goes to imaginarytoon1 **

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis &amp; Disney**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

* * *

"so wait your upset because your girlfriend broke up with you?"Bree asks him as Psycho nods his head yes while looking down at the floor in sadness.

"but tell me this, did you really love her?"she asks him as he looks at her in surprise as if she just ask him a stupid question.

"of course I did! why wouldn't I love her?"Psycho said

"well from what you told me from the last girl you were with and then her, well it seems like your looking for some type of rebound relationship and even if you do

care and love those girls you aren't in love with them...is there someone else that you are trying to run away from your feelings for?"Bree said and asked him as Psycho's

eyes go wide as he realize what she was getting at and she is right.

she place a hand on his shoulder as a way to comfort him.

"look Psycho, whoever it is your trying to run away from you need to face that whole rebound thing problem of yours and tell them your true feelings and if they still don't have feelings for you maybe you should at least try to move on."Bree said.

"but she loves the boss not me, and he loves Bridget now...we did find out he and Bernice were dating up until the point he breaks up with her and broke her heart...I think she is still waiting for him to say sorry for what he did...and I don't want her to get hurt again and what if she will never love me? I mean I love her so much that I would gladly let her be with someone else just so she could be happy."Psycho said

"well that is very sweet of you Psycho but does it make you happy?"Bree said to him as he knew what she said was a very good point

did it really make him happy to see the girl he truly loves be with someone else who was now pining away for some other girl who is the sister of the girl he broke up with.

and with a serious look on his face he had made up his mind

the next time he sees her he was going to tell her his feelings and he didn't care what anyone thinks or say and if she still doesn't love him he can all ways do what Greasy did with Beatrice and just start out as friends with her.

just then there was a loud explosion outside and making the two look at each other in both shock and surprise.

"what in the world was that?"they both said in the same time as another explosion came and follow by another one.

**to be continued**

* * *

**sorry this isn't very long but when I can I will try to make the next chapter a little longer maybe.**


End file.
